


【仁民】裙摆飘飘

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【仁民】裙摆飘飘

“回来了？”  
黄仁俊打开家门走进屋里的时候，看见的就是罗渽民穿着高中女生制服靠着扶手坐在沙发上的样子。  
上衣的领口明显被刻意拉开，把一点肩膀和锁骨裸露在外，刚刚及膝的百褶裙下的小腿套着白色棉质的过膝长筒袜，膝盖屈起把小腿相叠着蜷缩起来。  
罗渽民倒是提前通知了他有礼物要送，虽然是在一个小时前。  
“好看吗？”罗渽民稍稍直起身，抬手撩了把不存在的头发。  
他还比较庆幸罗渽民没有装备齐全到把假发也一起戴上。  
高中学业刚刚结束罗渽民就立刻打好了耳洞，现在他歪着头让细细闪闪的耳坠在他那张脸旁晃动着，稍稍撅起嘴表达被黄仁俊冷落的不悦，“老师不抱抱我吗？”  
“都高中毕业了还叫我老师？”黄仁俊自顾自坐到沙发上，罗渽民就跟着挪过来，面对着黄仁俊坐在大腿上时还刻意拉着裙摆往下压了压，做出一副避免走光的样子。  
“人家现在是，女高中生。”  
这么说着的罗渽民，却拉着他的手搭在腿上，探进裙摆下。  
裙摆遮掩下的大腿自然是光裸着的，摸上去感觉到的依然是少年常常骑车打球锻炼出来的结实肌肉，罗渽民已经抬起引导他的手，搂着他的脖子撅起嘴唇蹭着他讨吻，他便由着罗渽民的嘴唇在脸上亲来亲去，手掌沿着大腿往隐秘的地方摸，勾着三角内裤的边缘弹了一下。  
罗渽民对突然的袭击流露出不满，但再看向黄仁俊时脸上的愠色又被隐去，借着搭在黄仁俊肩上的手臂撑起身体，抬高了腰挑逗那只捏着自己屁股的手，在手指从内裤一边伸进去顶着入口时，靠在黄仁俊身上撒着娇说我自己做好准备了的。  
招架不住。比起那个上课总是精神抖擞看着他笑、下课又老是找借口往办公室里钻的家伙，用青涩的躯体装作甜美可爱的样子做出诱惑，更让人无法抵抗。  
黄仁俊看着罗渽民站起身，双手撩起裙子，在隐隐约约的遮掩下勾着内裤的边缘往下拉，粉色的可爱三角内裤从裙摆下经过裹着白袜的小腿，再来到脚尖，接着被罗渽民勾在指尖，向后轻巧地丢开。  
底下已经失去遮蔽的人又趴回他的身上，双手撑在他的胸口，毫不在意地坐在他的腿上，裙摆散开来，遮住相贴的胯间。  
仅仅如此就动情了。罗渽民看着他的眼神有点涣散，脸上却又显露出对未知事物的懵懂，黄仁俊索性直接把手伸进裙子底下耍流氓，一边捏着屁股一边轻轻压着罗渽民的后颈，正好契合上已经微微张开的嘴。  
顺从地被带领着节奏的罗渽民在屁股被捅进一根手指的时候哼了两声，调整了坐姿后努力地放松身体让黄仁俊能够进得更深，当三根手指在里面作乱时，罗渽民把头扭向一边，靠着黄仁俊的肩从鼻子里黏黏糊糊地哼着。  
黄仁俊沉着气抱住身上的人的腰避免罗渽民掉下去，手指在裙子下钻在罗渽民后穴里四处揉着，适应了屁股里头进进出出的东西的人还嫌不够，又贴着他的耳朵热乎乎地朝里面吹气，把耳垂舔过一遍后又用牙齿咬着轻轻研磨，听到黄仁俊呼吸加重时毫不掩饰地笑起来。  
但立刻就被屁股里的手指戳得无法动弹。  
感觉到了罗渽民的反应变化，黄仁俊找准了地方专心对付，跪在身侧的大腿不安地撑起又坐下，腿根颤抖着压在他身上焦躁地挪动，罗渽民的内里温暖柔软，尝起来比身上简单普通的女生制服更甜美。  
“老师……”罗渽民趴在他耳边低低地叫，放低求饶的姿态没能让黄仁俊停下手里的动作，手指在内里转动抠弄，对着罗渽民尚未被开发过的敏感地带恶劣地捉弄，以为打扮成JK能看到身为老师的恋人失态的样子，没想到还是要先被黄仁俊玩得彻底才能达到最终的目的。  
隐约猜到黄仁俊不肯停手的意图，罗渽民抱紧年长者的脖子塌下腰，被裙子毫无用处地遮挡着的屁股抬高起来送到黄仁俊手里，在手指的刺激下偶尔无法忍耐地绷直身体下意识逃开，喘口气后又乖乖往回坐下，勃起的阴茎被困在裙摆下，流出来的精液全都蹭在布料上，把深色裙子不甚明显地洇湿一块。  
被手指玩弄到高潮的时候，罗渽民的手臂圈着大腿夹着，死死抱着黄仁俊，像是身体的渴求可以从对方身上获得满足一样把自己嵌进他的怀里，脑袋搁在黄仁俊肩上，伴着轻微的啜泣小声地低低呻吟，在意识模糊的状态里叫着“老师”，流出精液的阴茎隔着裙子抵着黄仁俊，湿意也沾染到他身上。  
黄仁俊把浑身发软的人放平躺在沙发上，裙子在没有刻意调整的情况下随着身体的动作往上走，湿漉漉的大腿和软下来的阴茎半遮半掩地被藏在底下，黄仁俊打量着那里，却被罗渽民注意到，反而有些紧张地并起腿，把裙子往下扯。  
“现在不能逃跑了。”黄仁俊握住那双膝盖向外拉开，对着罗渽民笑，“渽民要听老师的话。”  
那双手按在膝盖上轻轻揉着，罗渽民慢慢松懈下来，张开腿在黄仁俊面前打开自己，又因为注视着的视线而呼吸急促。  
“老师……想碰那里。”罗渽民伸出手想抚慰自己，被黄仁俊拉住手凑到唇边亲了一下。  
“还不行，乖。”  
安全套放在了卧室里头，黄仁俊起初以为第一次会是更隐秘羞涩一些的状况，但遇到罗渽民的例外也在意料之中，只是此时不得不起身离开，再回来的时候，罗渽民躺在沙发上屈起腿，压着裙子不让它往下滑，听到他的脚步声时转过脸来期待地看着他。  
即便已经做好了会有新的花样的心理准备，黄仁俊在拆安全套时还是被那只大胆挑衅他的脚吓了一跳。罗渽民在他面前仰躺着，抬起穿着白袜的脚勾着他的下巴，又点着他的喉结，再一路从他的胸口往下画，落在已经撑起来的裤裆中间用脚底挑逗他。  
那双手一直压着裙摆，另一条腿却向外打开，把底下又站了起来的阴茎和刚刚被手指侵犯的后穴完完全全地展示给他看。  
欲盖弥彰罢了。黄仁俊抓住那只脚抬到肩上，直起身让罗渽民的脚随着他的动作而无法顺利地缩回去，他丢开安全套，握着另一条腿的腿弯压在罗渽民平坦的胸口，裙子被带动着翻了上去，罗渽民的下体暴露出来，乱糟糟的。  
“准备好了吗？”黄仁俊顶在因为紧张而微微抽搐的地方，从宽松的上衣下摆把手探进去，抚摸着罗渽民精瘦的腰侧。  
罗渽民像是发着懵，好一会才抓住他的手臂点点头，身体被侵犯的一刻一向扮酷耍帅的人看起来脆弱得不堪一击，黄仁俊一边安抚着他，一边又低下头，咬住猎物的喉结，直到罗渽民被撞击着发出哭叫才改为亲吻和舔舐。  
制服的上衣被解开，裙子干脆便被掀到腰间，罗渽民在他身下袒露无遗，连带着最赤诚的爱意一起奉献给他。  
他把罗渽民抱起来，困在他和沙发中间，那双腿被折起来圈在他的腰间，腿上的长袜因为动作的磨蹭往下掉，在脚腕堆成一圈，隔着衬衣硌在他的背上。  
罗渽民去得比他快些，紧紧抱着他的背仰着头承受最后的顶撞，在冒出青色胡茬的下巴被黄仁俊咬着的时候，在高潮里断断续续向他坦白自己。  
“我爱你，我想跟，想跟仁俊在一起……”  
黄仁俊把罗渽民的话吞进腹里，把精液留在他的身体里。  
—END—


End file.
